1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to cooking utensils, and more particularly, to hand held cooking utensils for use in cooking food stuffs over open fires.
A popular picnic pastime is the cooking or grilling of food stuffs such as sausages, marshmallows, or frankfurters over an open fire. In cooking such foods over an open fire it is desirable to have cooking utensils with handles long enough to prevent the scorching or burning of the cook, and yet sturdy enough to support the food without losing control of the utensil. A heat insulative handle is desirable, as placing the food to be cooked on a metal utensil in the vicinity of the fire can lead to the utensil itself becoming very hot to the touch.
It is also desirable to protect the food being cooked, particularly if it tends to soften as it is cooked, and to prevent it from coming off the cooking utensil and falling into the open fire. Similarly, it is desirable to be able to view the food as it is cooking in order to determine its degree of done-ness. It would be desirable to provide an inexpensive, safe, easy to use, cooking utensil which has each of the desirable features enumerated above.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention is a cooking utensil, hand held, for cooking foodstuff such as frankfurters, marshmallows, or the like over an open fire. A long skewer member made of stainless steel wire, or the like, is provided at one end with a heat insulative handle. Near the opposite end of the skewer a guard cage of an open mesh type is provided, which allows the food to be viewed. The guard cage is slideably mounted on the skewer in such a manner that it is axially moveable from an open position to a closed or guard position. The construction of the utensil is very economic and it provides heretofore not attained protection of the food while it is being cooked over an open fire.
The invention is best understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.